Taishō karu - Reapers of symmetry
by Son of Insanity
Summary: A new evil is threatening the peace that came after Asura's down fall can the children of the heroes of the past follow in their parents footsteps?
1. A New Day

An eight year old boy laughed madly as he continued to stab a man in the chest finally the man vanished leaving a pure blue orb.

The boy turned facing a black haired woman with black and red eye "He wasn't my daddy mommy tell me who daddy is."

The woman froze "I can't Damien you wouldn't understand."

Damien glared at her a mad smiled on his lips "you're lying you don't want to tell me you think I'm stupid don't mommy."

A woman with ash blond hair and emerald eyes gasped covering her mouth with her hand "Soul come see this."

A man with ivory hair and ruby eyes appeared next to her "Maka what are, sweet mother of Death the Kid !"

The room was painted red with blood and Damien was curled up in the corner whimpering,his eyes wide in pure terror as he stare at his blood soaked hands. Maka was about to walk over to Damien when Soul grabbed her shoulder.

His voice was serious "Maka what have learned about touching strange things."

Maka jerked from his grip "soul he's just a little boy."

Soul pointed to Damien "Take a good look at him who does he look like?"

Maka whisper "Asura." she turned to soul "All the more reason to take him with us we don't need some else finding him."

Soul sighed deeply "It's Chrona all over again."

Maka shoved his shoulder kneeling to Damien's level "Hey." he looked up from his hands "You wanna come home with us?"

Damien reaches out to her with blood stained hands "I killed them, I did It." he sobbed against her shoulder

Maka shushed him holding him maternal instinct kicking in "There there it's alright, your gonna come with us okay?"

* * *

Damien sat wide awake at a time when most of the city would be sleeping. His fingers moved down the neck of the instrument he played as he played his sad song. It was his twentieth birthday but he wasn't happy, eleven years ago he killed his birth mother. He has no memory of actually killing her ,but he does remember being covered in her blood.

He finished his song setting the guitar down "A sad song for a sad day."

He pushed himself to his feet gathering a change of clothing for the day as he left the room. He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he allowed the shower to warm up. He was pale almost ghostly ,with ink colored hair that came to his chin, but his eyes where strange they were blood red but what should be white was pitch black. He grown muscular from years of training with his uncle Black Star to make up for not using a weapon he liked the results.

He had one scar but it was a big one , it ran along his throat forming a perfect circle. Only four people know the story of that scar himself, the person who gave him the scar,Lord Death ,and Stein. His last partner had almost killed him he'd resonated with her too long and infected her with his madness. Everything was normal or so he thought she hadn't transformed completely before he could mention it she had her whip turned hand around his throat. He was able to knock and get her to the academy. A week later she left the academy the scar his only thing that showed she ever existed.

His forehead hit the tile of the shower wall "Liddie why'd you have to go?"

A voice whispered in his ear "Because you broke her ,just like you broke mother."

He turned glaring at nothing "Leave me alone damn it!"

The voice laughed "Alright it is our birthday after all, but I'll be close."

He shook the water from his hair turning off the water "Why can't you be like Senri's demon and be passive ,or at least like Redera's and agree with me?"

The voice's tone dripped with sarcasm "Well " False Evans" you're not much like your adoptive siblings now are you?"

In truth aside from his looks he was very much like an Evans. Maka and Soul treated him like one on of their own children teaching him what they taught their biological children Senri ,Redera ,and Siegfried.

He pulled on a pair of jeans the color of charcoal followed by a red T-shirt and left the room ,and hopefully his doppelganger behind. The doppelganger had showed up when he was nine. Maka found him a closet crying and calmed him down, once she understood what he was saying she took him to Soul. Soul had told him about the imp, the black room and his own nightmares. He told him to find something that makes you happy or comforts you and it will vanish.

He entered his small kitchen with a yawn "Hey Angela ,Lance,Artemis."

He stuck his in his fridge turning to looking around the connected rooms. A tan young man with hair the color of faded gold was laying on his couch , the man's brown boots sat on the floor at his feet. His shirt was the color of dessert sand while his jeans were gray like stone. He laid there with a bored look as his sapphire eyes watched TV.

A young woman stood at his rarely used stove, making what appeared to be omelets. Her brown hair in a ponytail that mimicked Tsubaki's. Her wardrobe was a green tight long sleeved shirt brown gloves jeans down to just below her knees and black running shoes a grey scarf with a green design similar to scales.

His final visitor sat on chair in the corner her grey eyes watched him from beneath Choppy, jagged, side swept bangs. Her hair was wavy light purple to her mid waist. she wore leather jacket that barely past her chest (she's not as big as her mother but they're a decent size) under that was a purple shirt grey skinny jeans black heel boots up to her knees a silver pumpkin shaped pendent hung around her neck on a red ribbon.

He rubbed his tembles "Why are you in my apartment?"

The young man used the back of the couch to pull himself up "Me and Ange got back from a mission we were pretty banged up and your place was closer figured you wouldn't mind."

I turned to the final visitor "Artemis why are you here?"

She didn't respond but shifted her form into a kitten.

She moved to stand in front of him in a cute begging pose "I'm sorry I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

He sighed picking her up "Kitten , my birthday is something I want to celebrate."

She nuzzled her head against his hand "I don't see why it's the day you were born,the day that Damien Evans came to exist?"

As gentle as possible he set her on the couch arm and turned toward the door "Some people being born isn't a good thing."

Before they could speak he was out the door,a pair of black steel toed boots on his feet a black leather sleeveless coat that went his knees covered his form. He flipped up the hood as he went down his private stairs. It was dark and raining ,perfect to attack someone he noticed as he rounded the corner.

He stared at the city from the balcony he stood on. He was supported by his left elbow while his right hand moved through like he was writing, a lit cigarette acting as his pen. He doesn't remember how he picked up this habit but it made him feel better.

He jumped as a voice spoke "You know those things will give you cancer."

He flicked the ash from the tip and took a drag "Shinigami can't get cancer, you hypocrite."

The speaker stepped out revealing themselves to be former professor Franken Stein "So how's your training?"

He sighed putting the cigarette butt out as Stein lit his own "I can control my wavelength, but I still don't think I'm ready for another partner."

Stein took along drag letting out a skull shaped puff "Kid understands she was your partner for almost two years, it broke your confidence as a miester." Stein let a dry chuckle "When Spirit became Kami's partner I was at my worst, I didn't really recover until Marie came back from her post."

Damien nodded "You spent twenty years in a slump?"

Stein shrugged knocking the ash off his cigarette "I'd say more like slumped over a desk chair."

Damien took a long breath "Have you ever taught anyone Soul Force?"

Stein set his palm against the rail pushing himself from his hunched position "I'm not teaching you my move ,Kiki only knows because she learned on her own." The mad doctor smirked as he walked passed Damien "Do like the others before you did make your own attack."

Damien pondered the doctor's words as the sun rose in the distance signaling the beginning of a new day.


	2. Time For School

An ash blonde boy groaned as an alarm clock's ring filled the air. His dark green eyes glared at the wind up monstrosity before a smile that would make his father's imp proud came to his face. He snatched the annoyance and pitched into the wall smiling as it shattered. Five minutes later he awoke to a gun shot.

He froze as his twin partners entered his room,one of which in his pistol form. His partners were Gray and Zero Thompson fraternal twins of Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson. They both had black hair and golden eyes, the Sanzu lines on their arms Gray's on the left ,Zero's on the right. One is around their wrist, the second is around their mid-forearm and the last one is on the upper forearm. Gray took after her mother while her brother took after their father, but they were both weapons.

Gray normally wears a white trench coat, that's to her heels. The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows, and the coat is open. Black tank top, with lace trim, and white high waisted shorts. Black knee high socks white lace up boots to just below the knee.

Zero normally wore black skinny jeans, with a silver chain hanging down on the side. White v-neck t-shirt, a plain gray hoodie.

Gray's voice was serious "Senri Evans , get up right waking you up everyday is more annoying than upside down six !"

He sat up with a groan "Alright I'm up get out so I can change."

Zero spoke from his weapon form "I don't see why it's not like your nude, you and Gray have seen each other's skin right."

Senri glared turning his hand into a green and black blade "Out!"

Once the door was closed he stood up and walked to his closet pulling out his clothes for the day. He wears a white zip up hoodie, Underneath is a dark green v-neck t-shirt that's tight. He has baggy dark blue jeans with brown army boots. He paused at the mirror on his closet door looking himself over, he was slightly muscular with his father's skin tone,he got his mother's teeth.

Once he dressed he left his entering the small kitchen. Zero sat at their small table eating his breakfast, it was two fried eggs and piece of bacon on a pancake meant to look like a face. Before he good even say anything a plate was placed in his hand. Just a normal morning in the Thompson-Evans apartment.

Once breakfast was eaten and the dishes cleaned they set for the academy. They marched up the stairs the Thompsons on either side of Senri walking so their arm with markings was on the outer side. When they reached the top of the stairs they walked into a fight mid swing. Senri sighed the demon trio was in another fight. The trio was his little sister Redera "Red" Evans and the star twins, Green and Yuri Star.

Red had shoulder length white spiky hair, has a hot pink color lining the bottom of the spikes and long bright gold colored lightning bolt shaped bangs that hang in her eyes. her eyes were bright red eyes. she had a tiny crescent shaped scar on her bottom lip on the right side.  
she wore a black button down with a black and hot pink checkered tie. A black mid-thigh skirt with a black and hot pink checkered belt that hangs loosely on her hips. Above the knee black and hot pink converse. Elbow length black gloves with a strip of black and hot pink checkered pattern on the top. Wears 3 hot pink metal bracelets on each hand over top of the gloves. Wears a pair of black and hot pink goggles on top of her head.

Yuri had Long, blue hair tied into braided twin pigtails ,Indigo eyes and a Star birthmark on her right shoulder She wore a gray tank top, white skinny jeans with rips in it, rainbow suspenders, knee-high converse shoes that are black

Green Star had Jet black hair in the shape of a star , Electric lime green eyes a birthmark on his left shoulder. he wore a white and black checkered hoodie that is always unzipped, a blue muscle shirt with a black star on it, black jeans, bluehigh-tops.

Senri turned to his sister's opponent finding to his surprise Kiki stein. Kiki was one of the older members of their group,she was born just after the kishin's defeat. She had her mother's hair but her father's eyes, her skin tone was balance of both her parent's. Kiki was a weapon ,an axe with a single blade like her mother she had lightening abilities.

Kiki wore gray crop top that says: 'strangers have the best candy', tattered skinny jeans, and black flats.

Kiki's miester stood off to the side he had Shaggy black hair with the top spiky with the bangs swept slightly to the left. he's eyes were Metallic Cobalt with two black rings around each pupil he was thin, but lean and well toned build. He has pale skin. he wore Black jacket (Zipped up) with white stripes going down the sleeves and in a ribcage-like formation in the front, and the Meta symbol on the back, black jeans, and steel-tipped combat boots.

Senri walked around the battle to stand with the Miester "You aren't gonna stop them Issac?"

I looked up from the ground "Would rather not for one simple reason, I have no idea what they're fighting about."

Kiki blocked with a blade turned hand as Red swung at her, electricity crackled in her palm as she used the attack to launch Red into the air. Red hit the ground hard the twin were no longer in their trademark enchanted sword mode but Green was in ninja sword mode while Yuri was in smokebomb mode. Kiki jumped back as the smoke consumed the area. Red's moves were swift as she caught Yuri as she changed to match her brother and dashed past Kiki slashing her side. She was about to repeated her attack when Kiki sent a kick to her side knocking her down.

Kiki stood on Red's stomach holding a blade turned foot above her throat "Concede?"

Red sighed allowing her weapons to change form "Yeah I give,now let me up"

Kiki walked over to Issac taking the water bottle he held out to her.

She spoke without turning "Next time you want gummy bears,buy your own damn bag."

Everyone but the people who fought fell over "This was over gummy bears?"

Red nodded rapidly "She always has the good kind,and she won't share."

Kiki walked in Issac a few steps ahead "Bell's ringing time for class."

Three seconds after she said that the bell rang and she strolled leaving them standing there.


	3. Senri Smack !

Red was first in the class room ,her partners right behind her. Senri watched his sister run two things made her run like this. They entered class room to find Red had a booking boy in a position could discribed as a glomp.

He is Daniel "Danny" Ford, he is the son of Ox and Kim ford. He takes his father with most of his looks, but he has his mother's eyes. He is the smartest miester in their class do to his studious nature. Normally he wore a black vest over a white button up over black dress pants and black dress shoes.

They watched as Red rubbed her against the top of his head " I found you Dan dan."

Danny had bright red tint noticing how close he was to Red's chest. Senri could only sigh as he walked to his seat, strange has it sounds this was normal.

A voice spoke from the door way "Why must you smuther my miester on a daily basis?"

Standing in the door was Lilian "Lily" Eclaire daughter of Havar Eclare and Jacqueline O. Lantern Eclair. Her looks come from her mother, but she has her father's eyes and dark brown hair. She unlike father has a relax personality and tends to avoid studying. Like both of her parents she's a weapon and loyal to friends and her miester. Her normal outfit consisted of a short sleeve white shirt an olive green skirt and tan slid. Her weapon form is a hallbert it had a black pole that made up the main body, the Axe blade had a flame like shape and color ,while spike looked like a lightening bolt.

Red smiled playing with Danny's hair "I do not smuther him ,he likes it when I hug him."

Senri sent Zero look that said 'Don't say it.'

Zero ignored him chuckling " Because his eyes are boob high."

Senri growled smacking Zero in the back of the head "Senri smack!" He glared at Zero "Couldn't let it go unsaid could you !"

The group moved to their seats as more students came in, arrange themselves the way they always did. The stars and Lily sit on one of the upper levels, Senri sat with the Thompsons about halfway down still between them, Red sat with Danny in the The room went silent a side from the ticking of the clock.

The door opened slowly "Sorry we're late."

Another spoke "Head huncho called a Death Scythe meeting."

Standing in the door was Chrona Thompson,Ragnarok sticking out of the caller of his dark purple button down shirt. The rest of his outfit was black dress pants with a white belt with black dress shoes.

A smile formed on Chrona's no longer pale face "So where'd we leave off yesterday?"

He watched as the clouds moved over head from his place on the large stairs. He didn't turn as the door opened and a pair stepped out.

"You know we searched the whole school from you, I even called Angela right now she's circling the balconies,you had thinking you jumped." Kiki's anger was strong in her voice

Damien yawned "I've been here watching the sky."

Issac watched as Angela circled above them,he choose to keep the observation to him self. Slowly Angela began to desend once she was close enough she jumped sending a kick to Damien's chest. She landed holding a double blade scimitar. The scimitar had gold blades with a brown leather handle with a round sapphire where the blades met the handle.

One of the blades was held to his throat "If you ever decide to hideout again, I will hunt you down and make you wish for death."

Lance's image on one the blades "We circled that building eight times,and you're sleeping on the stairs !"

Damien yawned "I wasn't sleeping now can you get off me?"

The scimitar glowed dividing into two connected by a gold chain "You know Damien." One of the sword ran along his cheek "You need to shave."

"I knew he had charm but I thought he knew better than flirt with a girl with a boyfriend." A voice from above them

Kiki turned only to jump "Lady Death ,how long have you been standing there?"

Liz smirked "Long enough, now come on Lord Death wants to see you ,all of you."

They were silent as they traveled to the Death Room, this was serious if Lord Death wanted to all of them. When they'd reached the Death Room Liz told them to wait under the guillotine archway finding Kid was in a meeting. A pair stood before Lord Death a boy and a girl,they gave off the aura of sorrow.

The boy frowned "What'd mean we're be transferred to NOT class?"

The girl nodded "With Sigfried's blade I can cut through any Kishin."

Kid sighed walking around his desk "Cloud, I'm not doing this because you aren't strong enough." He hugged them "I'm trying to protect you , the black blood makes you weak to madness."

Sigfried took most of his looks from his mother, with hair that was closer to white then blonde, his eyes were like someone tried to white out his mother's. Like his father he had a lazy and easy going nature. Also like his father he was a weapon, a scythe. His weapon form had a black metallic staff with a large like his father's where his blade met his staff,but his eye matched his own, his blade was like his father's but green and gray. He wore He wore a white t-shirt and long tan cargo pants. Black chain hanging from his pants, and brown army boots a dark green beanie was on his head.

Cloud Thompson ,daughter of Patti and Chrona. Most of her looks come from her father, but her mother's bright blue stood out against her pale pink hair. She balances out Siegfried with her serious nature,but once the mission is done that mask crumbles like a china plate. When not on mission she truly becomes Patti's daughter. Normal her attire consisted of Black skinny jeans, white lace up corset top. Wears with black and white laced boots.

They nodded turning for the door ,they all knew the meeting was over. The group was ignored as the pair walked out a calm expression on their faces. They slowly approach the main part of the death room Kid watching there every step.

His voice was serious "I want you to know none of you are in trouble." He rested against his desk "There are signs that someone is trying to bring back arachnophobia."

Kiki stood against the wall holding a large bag of what looked like gummy bears "So you want five young people to fight evil ?"

Damien scratched his chin "This sounds oddly familiar."

Kid smirked "Oh it's not just you."

The door opened again and Senri led the group in "You wanted to see us."

Red and the twins spoke "What ever it is ,we didn't do it."

Kid sighed "As I said a moment ago , someone is trying to bring Arachnophobia back." The group nodded "I'm forming a new team and I can think of no one better than all of you."

Damien sighed "Can we have a minute?"

The group huddled debating the pro and con's for becoming a team. After about a minute of debating and Zero and Danny getting smacked the group divided.

Damien smirked "We'll do it ,what's the group name?"

Kid smirked "Taishō karu."

Translation : "Reapers of symmetry."

The group blinked and spoke in sync "Really ?"

Kid glared "I'm not changing it!" He stood straighter "Damien ,I'm giving you control of the team."

Damien nodded "I'll try my best to be a good leader."

Kid smiled "I know you will."


	4. The Hooded Spider

They watched as Damien slept on his couch with Artemis in herd kitten formon his chest. It almost made them forget he was technical a kishin. Having nothing else to do they returned to the kishin's cave. Once they were there Damien crashed to the couch Artemis had returned not long after that.

Kiki spoke from her place in the corner "Angela I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your mom taught her how to be a cuddle whore."

Lance entered the room slicing an apple with a blade turned finger "She's just naturally cuddly, she gets it from her mom."

Angela paled "Mom does more than cuddle."

Issac sighed looking out the window "Is anyone worried about the party tonight?"

They looked at each other as the story of Asura's release coming to their minds.

Kiki sliced the head off a green gummy bear putting the head on the body of a red one "Can't let the kishin out again,he isn't trapped."

Issac nodded "But he will be attending."

Everyone turned to the snoozing kishin Angela spoke "With all of Shibusen there,not even Arachne is that stupid."

Kiki growled through clenched teeth "Medusa couldn't control the kishin , why would these noobs think they can ?"

Lance was the first to speak "He isn't as strong as Asura's ,because he's not a full kishin."

Angela frowned pulling her knees to her chest "Do you really think they'll attack tonight ?"

Issac was emotionless as he spoke " Even if they don't we need to be on gaurd, defending the school comes first."

Slowly Damien sat up Artemis clinging to his shirt by her claws. He stretched with a yawn looking around the room, before a puzzled expression consumed his face.

He pulled the kitten from his shirt "So did I miss something ?"

Angela shook her head "We were just talking about the party tonight."

He stood walking to the fridge "Have fun."

Lance turned to face him "You make it sound like you're not going."

Damien nodded opening the soda in his hand "I'm not look at from my perspective, the party is to celebrate the kishin's defeat if I show up what are they gonna think ?"

Kiki was in front of him before he could blink sending a Soul Force to his gut "Would you wake up already!" She grabbed him by the shirt before he could hit the floor "This despressed emo crap isn't helping anyone."

Damien groaned "Why'd you hit me ?"

As quickly as she stroke she released him "Knocking sense into you what else ?"

The others sweat dropped at the tough love moment.

Damien rolled his eyes "And you shot your soul into me to do that ?"

Kiki shrugged "Lance would've punched you from across the room, Angela would've kicked you in the balls , this is my way of hurting you."

Damien sighed rubbing his skull "Is it weird that almost everyone I know has their own way to hurt someone ?"

Lance turned part of his forearm into a chain swing his in a small circle before casting it and grabbing a piece of fruit from the counter "No it's awesome, we hurt because we care."

Issac gave him a puzzled glance keeping his thoughts to himself. Lance was a few soul short of a Death Scythe in more ways than one.

Artemis stretched her kitten body "You're that special kinda stupid aren't you ?"

Damien sighed scratching the kitten behind the ear as he checked the clock "Shouldn't you guys be going it's gonna start soon."

The group looked at each other before nodding and bolting out Kiki paused at the door "Like it not you should come , it's your school to."

He nodded as the door closed, she was right as much as he wished she wasn't. He sighed now he had to get himself ready for the party and he didn't even want to go.

* * *

He sent a glare at the laughing moon from his place on the balcony he stood on. He wore a red button down shirt black dress pants and shoes and vest. Inside the party was in full swing, no one even noticed he walked out. He didn't turn as the door behind him open and someone joined him. It was a girl that had fair skin and bright pink eyes, she wore a pale pink dress with no sleeves that was to her ankles and matching heels, her golden hair hung to her shoulders.

She cleared her thought catching his attention "Do you mind if I join you ?"

He shrugged "It's a free country."

She stepped closer " I was wondering why you weren't inside with everyone else ?"

Damien sighed "It's not right for a kishin to be at the party celebrating Asura's defeat."

She frowned " You are much more than a kishin, you soul has a great power."

Damien rolled his eyes "I wish I could believe you."

She smiled patting his hand "All that matters is that you believe in yourself."

The door opened and Artemis stepped out in purple version of the dress Maka wore in the anime and black flats.

"Damien, I brought you some to." The plate slipped from her hands causing the finger foods to fall to the floor

Damien turned "Kitten is something wrong ?" He blinked "Artemis ?"

The girl turned "Who was that ?"

He frowned at the mess "A good friend." He picked the plate up "Eh fish."

The girl took the plate and cleaned the mess as best she could "Why don't we just go inside and get something you like ?"

He nodded holding open the door "After you, Miss."

She smiled "Melody Nightshade, and you are ?"

He smiled "Damien Evans."

They entered the ball room just in time to see spiders drop from the ceiling landing in the center of the room. Everyone as the spiders took on a human form, it appeared to be a young man wearing a hoodie worn jean and black converse. The hoodie was black with a wed design the hood was up hiding his face.

He chuckled looking around the room "Nice party you got here Lord Death, where's the guest of honor ?"

Kid stepped through the crowd his cloak swishing behind him "You are very brave to come here." He held out his hands "Liz , Patti."

The Thompsons appeared at his sides wearing matching black gowns that barely past their knees and heels that match. Without being told they transformed and he aimed at the hooded figure.

His voice was serious "Why have you come here ?"

Threads shot from the figures fingers "Revenge ."

The strings attached to Gray and Zero who were dressed to match there parents. They were forced to change form and pulled into the figures hands. The figure shot nine at Kid nine time before tossing them away.

The figure turned crumbling into spiders "That was for my mother."

Damien fell forward clutching his chest as Kid hit the ground. The air in the room became musty as the room it's self began to feel strange yet familiar. Soul knowing what loomed in the air gripped his wife's hand. The room had gone still after Lord Death was shot some in shock over in morning for their lost leader.

Liz sat on the ground holding her husband's head on her lap "Patti find Stein and Kim Kid needs to be checked out. Gray ,Zero spend the word the party's over."

They nodded sprinting off to do as she asked.

Kid chuckled weakly " I'm beginning to wonder which one of us is in charge around here. "

Liz smiled weakly "I run the household you run the school remember."

Kid tried to sit up "Madness is in the air we have to evacuate."

"No need to worry everything is taken care, as we speak people are being told to leave." Stein stated from above them

Kid nodded scanning the room with soul perception " Where's Damien I can't find his soul ?"

Stein shrugged " Last I saw he was glaring at the moon that was twenty minutes ago." He crutched "Now let's check your injuries."

His entire body hurt as madness entered his soul. He had stay calm or it would take him, he couldn't allow that. The doppelganger's laugh echoed in his ears before someone hugged him from behind. Their touch seemed to soothe his soul to the core as the hum of resonance replaced the doppelganger's laugter. As quickly as they'd hugged him they released him. He turned his head to see Melody standing awkwardly next to him.

She stared at her feet her cheeks the color of a rose "Sorry, that was rude of me."

He turned giving her his best Flyn Rider Smile "Don't worry about it, your wavelength helped soothe the madness."

"So there is a weapon you can resonate with, Kiki owes me a hundred bucks." They turned to see Red smirking

She wore a blue dress with a white scarf around her waist like a belt and matching flats.

Damien rolled his eyes "Red lay off I just met her."

Red snickered"Not gonna happen your resonance was so strong you could cut it with a knife."

Damien sighed "What'd ya want Red?"

Red blew her bangs out of her face "Party's over ,time to go home."

Damien huffed "I wanted to leave since I got here." He turn to say farewell to Melody only to find her gone "Where'd Melody go?"

Red blinked "She left bro now let's go."

Damien sighed "Oh well I'll see her again."


	5. The Wolf

Damien stood with the rest of Taishō karu in Death Room watching as Kid paced. His bandages were noticeable through his shirt ,he supported himself with a cane. The main part was black metal while the handle was a pewter skull with onyx eyes.

Kid pause looking among them "I'm sure your all aware of what happened during the festivities yesterday." They all nodded "Do to an unforseen outcome Angela is in charge. Damien you're off the team until further notice."

"Hold up there Zebra." Lace stepped out from the corner of the room "Weapon or not he's got power , why give him the boot?"

Kid shook his head a sad look crossing his face "Don't tell me you can't feel it Damien's madness has been growing since the attack."

Damien glared him "I can control it ,I always have."

The cane crashed into Damien's head skull meeting skull "Don't inturp!" He cleaned the blood from his cane "Until further notice Damien is not to see combat, I don't want him loosing control and hurting someone." He turned away "Or himself."

They froze at his words all thinking the same thing Red voiced her opinion "He would never hurt anyone without a good reason and you know it!"

Kid sighed deeply "I know that this is more a precaution than a punishment."

He turned to his desk "Now go to class, I'll let you know if we find something."

Damien waited for the rest of the group to leave before speaking" I know there's more to this that you aren't telling us so out with it.

Kid sat in the high back chair behind his desk " If there were something to tell after their parents they would be the first to know i assure you."

Damien nodded walking out believing his uncle for now.

" Fool, that is a bold faced lie an we both know it!" Kid turned to find Excalibur standing next to him

Kid sighed rumbing his temples "Excalibur why are you here?"

Excalibur swirls his cane before pointing it in Kid's face " I have returned to the academy with a new miester I wanted to stop by and see how you were handling things. "

Kid smiles removing the cane from his face " I been in charge since I was a teanager everything is handled besides I'm not running the school alone you know."

Excalibur's cane taps against the floor as he walks to the door " As much as I enjoy talking to you it would be rude to keep my new miester waiting.

* * *

Artemis's ears twitched from her curled position in her cat form. She looked up to find the knob shaking like someone was trying to get in. Annoyed at having her nap inturpted she stood shifting her form and answered the door.

She pulled the door open " Who is it?" A man about a year older than herself fell in her arms "Conner what the hell happened to you."

Conner Frost is the only child of Free and Eruka Frog. He has his father's looks but his mother's hair which he keeps gelled in a fohawk. His normal attire consists of a dark green sleeveless shirt, brown jeans boots and fingerless gloves. He has his father skill with ice magic his werewolf form tail and all.

Conner gave a weak laugh "Said the wrong thing to a crazy woman with a sword and she stabbed me in the gut enough said."

She hadn't noticed until he said it the feel of warm blood on her hip "You could have called someone to help you, we've been over this before."

He sighed leaning on her "Like they'd help me, I'm the son of Medusa henchmen they'd heal me just to throw me in prison."

She frowned slightly helping him sit on the couch "You don't know that daddy worked with arachnophobia and I'm not in prison."

He huffed his eyes falling against the back of the couch "Your a magic cat why would they lock you up?"

She turned walking into the kitchen "Oh that right I haven't told you yet ,I'm a weapon."

He shot only to recoil at his own movement "What , how are you a weapon your father's human and your mom's a cat?"

She returned holding a first aid kit "Apparently daddy is a carrier for the gene." She turned her hand into a katana blade that glowed purple " Woke up one day found this cool right?"

He nodded as she set the kit down "So do you have a partner?"

The door opened and Damien trudged in " I'm gonna take a nap if I'm not up but dinner wake me up."

She busied herself with the kit "He wants someone else ,I'm just his friend."

Conner forced himself up" how do you know ?"

She poured rubbing alcohol on a rag " I heard him say it, shirt off."

He pulled off his shirt revealing a large bleeding gash in his side. It didn't look fatal but it was deep and laced with a spell his attacker had magic. He cringed as the alcohol hit his open wound.

He grabbed her hand " If you'll let me I'll wield you.

She smile pulling her free "We'll worry about that when you're healthy."


	6. Freya

She lets out a growl of agitation pulling her hood over her silver blonde hair. Her prey had gotten away her master would not be pleased, her master had asked on thing of her this day and once again her temper got in her way.

She frowned to herself as she walked " I can't go back now Master Adrain will punish me ,and not in the good way. "

she came to what looked bar the neon read 'Wonderland' with a top hat resting crooked on the W. The inside was just a normal bar to her, but the waitresses were dressed in a white blouse with a red and white or black and white checkered skirt and heels , the bouncers were dressed tweedle dee and tweedle dum, the bartender had a pair of fake bunny eyes on his head.

She spoke walking through the room "All that's missing is the Mad Hatter."

A silver haired man appeared behind her "Speak of him and he shall appear,do you need something?"

She gave a dry laugh " I don't suppose you know somewhere I can escape my problems?"

The man gave a Cheshire cat grin " Why miss that is why Wonderland exists." He bowed tipping his bright red top hat "Mathew Hatter at your service."

A weak smile came to her face "I'm Freya."

He stood putting an arm behind his back " A beautiful name for a beatiful woman. "

She turns back toward the door "Did you hear something?"

He pulled a pocket watch from the pocket of his black dress pants " Nothing but my watch."

The was a crash from the other room before a girl ran in. She appeared to be in her mid teens, her hair was chocolate brown and tied in a pony, she wore a fox themed hoodie faded jeans and walking shoes.

He closed the watch with a click " Lara what happened?"

Lara grabbed Mathew by the arm " Roy was helping me in the storage room when somehow a hawk got in ,he's still trying to catch it"

As if on queue a red tailed hawk flew in, a boy with fox ears and a tails chasing after it on all fours. He hadauburn red hair and honey eyes , he wore a loss hoodie and jeans, his ears and tail matched his hair.

Freya watched as the bird flew around the room one word slipping from her lips "Svell."

Hearing it's name the bird turned flying in Freya's direction before landing on her shoulder and rubbing against her neck.

Roy sniffed the air "There's an evil presence here?"

" Just like an an animal." Freya thought thought to herself stepping back into the dark corner

Mathew sends a glare at Roy "Hush, Wonderland welcomes all" he turned " Now miss Freya I'll get you that drink." He looked where she stood " I could have sworn she was right there."

Lara knelt down picking eather " I think Freya was the evil presence."

Mathew smiled taking the the father and sliding it next to the playing card on his hat "Not evil she was just deal a bad hand

* * *

Freya stood on the roof of Wonderland she had to get away from them. She knew eventual the fox would have give her away.

She didn't look up as someone appears at her side" Hello William."

William Law was an exact replica of his father minus the silver eyes of the mover he never knew. He has wears a white dress shirt ,jeans ,brown boots. Like his father he's a weapon, a sword. He's one of Adrain's followers normally acting as the voice of reason.

William sigh to himself " You know Freya Lord Adrain almost thought we'd lost you."

Freya scoffed finally turning to face him her outfit glowing as it changed. Now she worea set of armor that had a black tint to the metal Svell perched on her shoulder.

She rolled a feather between her fingers "I can assure you I am fine , but perhaps it is best we return now."

* * *

Okay I'm taking more OCs, I need need Meisters , Weapons ,and Witches. This characters will work for Adrian *spoiler* the son of Arachne*End Spoiler* as his new arachnophobia. So here's what I need

Name -

Appearance -

Personality -

Back story -

Why are they with Adrain?


	7. The Puppet in his soul

Damien closed his bed room door with a heavy slam trudging to his bed. He landed face first in hos pillow kicking off his boots just before closing his eyes and entering his soul. His soul was a grassy hill side over looking a still lake, the lake was black as far as the eye could see. At the top of the hill was a dead tree,It was twice as tall as Damien with a noose hung from on of the branches.

To Damien's surprise someone stood under the tree her eyes closed a serene expression on her face. She wore a white jacket over a tight blue shirt, she also wore stone wash jeans and gray boots.

She smiled "It took you long enough to get here."

He knew this girl was just by looking at her "Melody why are you in my soul?"

Melody smiles at him " I wanted to know how you were doing so I payed you a visit."

His shadow moves to take on a human form standing between them " She lying to you that isn't the true Melody. "

Melody smirked at them crossing her arms over her chest " If I'm not her then who am I ?"

Damien examined her with soul prespection finding it strange, it was covered in so many spider webs he could barely see it. He looked close to see that the soul itself was was made of webs.

Melody blinked at him in mock confusion "Is something wrong Damien?"

Damien glared at her his eyes taking on a slight glow "You're a puppet that's what's wrong!"

A golden blade shot from Melody's hand " Nothing gets past you does it Damien?"

Before he could blink she leeped at him blade aimed at his chest. The doppelganger shifted into a sword landing in his hand as he rolled back to dodge.

Melody's face became melicous " What's wrong Damien are you afraid? "

He glared at her as she tried to strab him again , he simply raised his arm blocking her strike. He pushed her back causing her to land on her back , swung his sword as he approached her. He plunged the black blade into her chest watching as she vanished from his soul.

Damien's eyes opened to see Artemis standing over him. She had a strange expression on her face, it was before relief and worry.

He sat up taking on a puzzled face" Did I miss something Kitten?"

She pulled back the hand that was on his shoulder " Damien I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes i almost dumped water on you."

He sighed rubbing his stiff neck "While I was unconscious did anyone stop by?"

An angry look came to her face but was quickly masked "The pink eyed bitch stopped by but never came back out that was about five minutes after you came in."

He stared at his hands "She's gone Artemis I killed her.*

A spider jumped out from under the bed making them both jump "What is that ?"

Damien shot up as the spider scrurried along the floor "Catch it it's one of the spiderguy's spiders!"

Connor's eyes shot open to the sound of Damien's yell. Against his better judgement he jumped over the back of the couch. Then he saw it the spider scurrying along the floor as if searching for something. He approached it slowly forming two semi circles of ice, one in each hand and trapped the spider inside the ice bubble.

Damien scrambled out of his room "The spider where is it?"

Connor held up the ice bubble with the inside " Right here." He tossed the bubble at Damien "Should've just killed since you wanted it."

Damien gave him a questioning look "Did I do something to you because to my knowledge we've never met."

Connor cloaked his finger tips in ice sending a jab at him "It isn't me you hurt."

Damien jumped back against the counter "Dude what the hell!"

Artemis caught the other arm by the wrist before the claw could hit it's mark "Connor heel" she smiled at him "I told you I'm fine you don't have to defend my honor."

Connor pulled his arm back causing Artemis to crash into his chest "The honor of a pretty girl should always be defended." He cupped her cheek "And I will do whatever it takes to defend you."

Damien slowly begins to back out of the room "Okay well I'm gonna take this to Stein so have fun with whatever you're gonna do."


End file.
